Forum:Moose In Black
Hey, I just had a great idea. A parody of Men In Black, Moose In Black, they wear fake Moose heads to conceal their identity. Their job is to conceal the Gaming aspect of CP, like if somebody sees a glitch they get flashed with those red shiny things called denurolisers or something. And they fight hackers too. Any more ideas? Cool idea, but we have to think of a better name. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 09:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I can't think of one thogh.--N⊘tAnEditor 14:47, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ---- I was always under the impression that EVERYONE knew CP was entirely digital. I think a better conspiracy theory would be the Bureau of Fiction. Of course it would be dangerous if anyone found out that the Fourth Wall existed, so why not have some crazy penguins in black going around and makign sure no one knew? Shroomsky would be interrogated, obviously. Explorer, Fred, and a few others are on the 's whitelist, they are honorary members of the Bureau. Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ---- No, they all think it's real. Don't they? Still, Cp as a Computer game kinda is''the fourth wall.--N⊘tAnEditor 13:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ---- :I've watched both MIB movies, and I might have a few ideas for the parody: :The CP fanon Universe could possibly be considered a "Neutral" universe, and that inhabitants from other universe travel to the universe to study the place. So an extended wing of the Bueracy of universial fiction called Moose In Black designed to ensure no-one from the CPF universe learns of the other universe, in turn causing them to cause damage to the fourth wall. So all visitors to the universe disguise themeslves so no-one knows who they really are. While everything goes smoothly one day a very evil visitor from the most evil universe in the multiverse heads for the CP fanon universe to steal elemenatl amulets and Cybergemz, and that if he brings them together the fourth wall shatters, practically taking the multiverse with it. So the most elite agents are sent out to stop this menace once and for all. :I hope you can give your opinions on my ideas.--Tidalwave11 14:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome. That's what I'm using.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ---- * As a long-standing writer on this site, I can tell you that ''everyone who is normal thinks their world is real. I think the Moose in Black are a Beureau of Fiction branch, as stated, who stop folks from figuring out about the Fourth Wall. Shroomsky, Melvin, Penguin Micro, etc. would be interrogated as stated, and their job would be to stop characters from figuring the Wall out as much as possible. Naturally, it would slip through a lot, however. If I recall, the movie had aliens come and disguise themselves as humans ("aliens among us") with secret and evil goals. The MIB folks' job was to stop the aliens while keeping the whole thing under wraps. They took out these magic zappers which could erase memories so that people wouldn't compromise their mission. The idea was to keep it secret and stop the menace from taking over the world. Now, the Moose in Black could do similar measures. They would be on the front lines of things such as Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade or For Great Justice, trying to keep the Fourth Wall a secret. They would interrogate characters like Shroomsky and attempt to prevent them from telling others, also trying to keep the Anti-Masters and the Bereau itself from the public's knowledge. They would also cover fourth wall and universe travels like the Time Agency, the Golden Waffle, the Holy Wikia, and Tails' box portals. They'd have a lot on their plate. AgentGenius, I would like to say that this is brilliant and will be elated to help you, along with your other Governance Reformation tale. See, this is what you can do when not protesting against the site! This is 100% HQA-quality genius!!! I can't wait to start! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) O''kay''...--N⊘tAnEditor 09:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ---- :Thank you TS, although I don't remember ever protesting against any site.--N⊘tAnEditor 18:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Forum Restrictions and your infamous lawsuits seem like Protests in my eyes, but that's old news, since I've forgiven you. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ---- BTW, I agree that everyone normal believes their Universe to be real unless presented with evidence otherwise. Hense Wikipedia:The Matrix. But I prefer Tidalwave's idea anyways. They could perhaps do both?--N⊘tAnEditor 18:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ---- ::AG, that is correct. Though I've never been able to understand the Matrix (red pill/blue pill?), I'll presume it's the scenario. Shroomsky, of course, was presented with evidence otherwise, so the MIB would make sure he doesn't learn anymore, etc. ::I don't really understand Tidal's idea, so he will have to clarify, but I think the MIB should be a Beureau branch. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ---- May I be the head moose (I'm perfect because of my name!)~~Anniemoose98 :I'll definately look into that for you, Annie. -TS Thanks Turtleshroom! I think I'll create a new charictar for that, but you could be Agent A.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I will do it if you let me! ---- *Also, instead of a story, how about making them a major Beureau branch instead? Intergrating them in other tales gets more coverage, exposure, and fun, in my opinion. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I will, that's a great idea. Only not a Bureau brach, the origional MIB were selfe-sufficient, mine will be too. 'Cos of patents on advanced technology from other worlds, ya know.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) *I'd be happy to participate in the making of MIB, perhaps making a story to start it off about Tidalwave11 accidently finding the secret HQ of MIB, and becomes an MIB member himself. --Tidalwave11 22:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *Oh, and to clarifiy on the other idea, it's based on the plot on the original men in black. I guess all visitors to the CP fanon universe are beureu employees from other universes.--Tidalwave11 12:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) *No, their just people from other Universes. the MIB are not working for the Bureau!--N⊘tAnEditor 12:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? But doesn't it mention the bureau article that Moose in Black is a branch of the bureau. If it was a seperate group, Director Benny wouldn't approve of it. Also, it would be rather odd when visitors from other universes are allowed to break the fourth wall when most CP fanon inhabitants can't. I think the visitors should employess from other buereus.--Tidalwave11 12:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Why wouldn't he approve of it? It's helping him! He doesn't want everyone knowing how to break the Fourth Wall! But visitors from other Universes have to be put up with 'cos their breaking the Fourth Wall in their Universe. See? But the technology required to break the Forth Wall is not widely available in Antarctica. Besides, what do you mean by 'other Bureaus'? There are only two Bureaus, The Good One and the Bad One, which are both in the Fanon Universe.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *Well, there are other bureaucrats in other universes, so there must be some possible Buerau in other universes for employees not from the VP fanon universe. In addition to that, on a field guide to foreign universes, there is a mention of the universial buerau of the multiverse, located in the gap that seperates all the universe from eachother. Please don't take this seriously.--Tidalwave11 09:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Look, just let me design this parody myself. You can write your stry, but the visitors are NOT bureau imployees and that's the end of it. Their job is to stop visitors from other Universes causing havoc.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I understand, and I sincerely apoligise if I had offended you in any way.--Tidalwave11 09:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No, no. It's fine.--N⊘tAnEditor 12:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, Tidalwave is somewhat correct. Meta-fictional travel is limited by the Bureaus of each universe (yes, all universes have a Bureau) so as to prevent plot spills. The Bureau of Entropy is exclusive to the CP Fanon, it's not mandatory for a universe to have a Bureau of Entropy. Also, Bureau employees may go to other universes for diplomatic meetings, though they probably wouldn't be a problem for the MIB. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Who says? Anyways, even if every universe did have a Bureau, who says some of them wouldn't decide to alow Meta-Fictional travel? Indeed, due to the nature of infinity, some of them most definitely would decide to allow it. Besides, who says all Bureaus are this efficiant? I can think of all sorts' of get out clauses.--N⊘tAnEditor 10:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'' did. I made up the concept. All Bureaus in a competent universe ARE efficient (otherwise their universe would fall into ruin), and meta-fictional travel is extremely risky. Unless a universe's inhabitants are ACCUSTOMED to meta-fictional traveling, most Bureaus would not suggest doing that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template''' 23:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) So? It can happen accidentally, it can happen if their good at it (and why 't they be?) and they can be refugees from poory-run universes. Seems OK to me.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ---- ''Also, instead of a story, how about making them a major Beureau branch instead? Why can't it be both. Also, with the discussion of the other universes, could this tie in with This role-play? Of course the MIB would have to be in the CPFFW, as I only plan to have G going to the CPFFW in that one... but who knows! I am da bomb! 03:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Since the MIB's function is to stop meta-fictional travel(great term. Thank you, Explorer!) they would probably be trying to sabatage the machine. They could then be caught up in the... the... the trans-dimentional flux.--N⊘tAnEditor 15:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC)